This invention relates generally to illuminators and more particularly to a device for illuminating radiation dosimeters in low-light conditions or as a flashlight for inconspicuous use or for use by medical personnel to illuminate the eye of a patient.
Workers in nuclear facilities carry dosimeters to monitor the amount of radiation to which they are exposed. One such device is the Direct Reading Dosimeter available from Dosimeter Corporation of America, 11286 Grooms Road, Cincinnati, Ohio 45242. Such a dosimeter is a tubular device which is read by holding one end directly in front of the eye and pointing the other end toward a light source.
Nuclear workers often spend extended periods in areas with lighting which is insufficient or inconvenient for reading the dosimeter, thus running the risk of being exposed to excessive radiation before taking the next reading. In this situation the dosimeter has heretofore sometimes been illuminated by a penciltype flashlight attached to the end of the dosimeter, the light being activated by pushing a button in a direction towards the eye. The user thus risked injury to the eye. An additional problem was that the combined length of the dosimeter and flashlight made it unwieldy and inconvenient to carry in a pocket.
Playgoers desiring to read program notes and automobile passengers desiring to read a map need a compact, lightweight illuminator which minimizes the spillover of illumination visible to the adjacent playgoer or driver.
Even devices made for ophthalmologists to look into the eye have switches which require pressure in the direction of the eye for activating the illumination. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,870 to Berndt and 4,577,943 are typical examples of prior art devices used to illuminate the eye.